


eXtra eNchantment

by loveseek630



Series: Enchanter [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveseek630/pseuds/loveseek630
Summary: Taekwoon finally fulfills his promise to do anything Hakyeon wanted. 🔞🔞🔞
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N & Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Enchanter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	eXtra eNchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally also fulfill my promise of posting this extra with the help of @liesandJintrigue :)
> 
> But don't expect smut bec I wrote most of it and I'm more on the sensual side rather than explicit content.
> 
> I said I won't be writing anymore but this had been in my drafts for a year and I just thought I'd finish it. Pardon me if it's a bit rusty.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It took them exactly one month and seven days since Taekwoon confessed to him. Hakyeon knew because he had been counting the days. Halfway through, a part of him started to wonder if Taekwoon even wanted to do it at all.  
  
It wasn't like Hakyeon did not enjoy the bliss of their new relationship. It was sweet and happy and very much comfortable.   
  
Taekwoon was still a little quiet. He was shy but very much expressive of his feelings for Hakyeon. Skinship became very much normal between them. He used to secretly enjoy Hakyeon's touch, but after getting together, he did not even try to conceal it anymore. He reveled in those casual strokes on his arm, those loving hugs coming out of nowhere, those sweet kisses at night.   
  
Hakyeon also did not fail to notice the small things that Taekwoon did for him - How he would put more food on his plate when he knew Hakyeon was still hungry, or when he would put the candle molds down in the middle of working just to give Hakyeon a massage.   
  
Taekwoon was a very sweet lover. And Hakyeon was truly happy.   
  
But that he wanted more.   
  
He wasn't sure if it was because of Taekwoon's promise to do anything he wanted, or if he was just a perverted enchanter whose raging hormones won't let him sleep on the same bed as Taekwoon and not want to make love to him. Hakyeon understood the relationship was very new, and considering that Taekwoon was his first lover, he felt so pathetic for craving sex the way he did. His father did tell him that enchanters have more romantic bones in their bodies than normal human beings. And ever since Taekwoon got rid of his futon in favor of sleeping on Hakyeon's bed, every single one of those bones - fuck, every single cell in Hakyeon's body just wanted to skip all the lovey dovey bits and just get on to the steamy parts of their relationship.   
  
Yet Hakyeon couldn't get himself to ask. For one, Raven was always around. She would often tease them for being all shy around her but then she would roll her eyes when they get too sappy. She may be old enough for a cat but she was like their child. Hakyeon already felt bad that she was displaced and they had to make a separate sleeping basket for her just so Taekwoon could sleep on his bed. He couldn't risk scarring her with unwanted images of her human parents humping each other.   
  
  
There was also a part of Hakyeon that was afraid to ask because he did not know how much of his charm would contribute to Taekwoon's response. If Taekwoon was not ready, Hakyeon would not want to unintentionally manipulate him with his uncontrolled magic.   
  
They went back to the hilltop house twice, but both times, Raven came with them, much to Hakyeon's disappointment.   
  
So Hakyeon just waited.   
  
In frustration.   
  
He was at the verge of giving up, stopping his count of the days when Taekwoon just managed to get him sexually frustrated.   
  
And then Taekwoon did the unexpected.   
  
It was late at night and they were finishing up a few more orders of candles and potions. Raven had gone up to their room so they were alone in the workshop, and Taekwoon just thought it was a good idea to suddenly hug Hakyeon from behind and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.   
  
Hakyeon was about to snap. But it was exactly what Taekwoon wanted.   
  
When he was done pretending it was all sweet and innocent, Taekwoon's left hand trailed from Hakyeon's waist down to his thigh, squeezing firmly while the other hand played with the hem of his trousers.   
  
"Do you think you can keep it down so Raven doesn't hear us?"   
  
Hakyeon couldn't see Taekwoon's face, but he could feel the latter's smirk pressed against the back of his head.   
  
He turned his head to look at Taekwoon and quirked a brow. "You went through all the trouble of repairing the hilltop house just so you could have sex with me **_here_ ** , in my workshop?"   
  
"Hey, the hilltop was for you to relax. Because I knew you would love the view up there." It was a little funny and sappy how Taekwoon answered so seriously. But then the smirk was back on his face as he untucked Hakyeon's shirt and slipped his hand under the fabric. "I would love to do this somewhere more romantic, believe me. But you're worked up enough and I can't resist the charm anymore."   
  
At that, Hakyeon snapped up and grabbed Taekwoon's hand to stop him from groping.   
  
"I don't want you to do this because of the charm."   
  
"No," Taekwoon replied with a grunt. "No, of course not, you silly." He pulled Hakyeon closer and spoke softly while peppering the latter's temple with kisses. "I want you. So badly. Feeling the charm up in the air is just an added bonus. I know you've been waiting. I could feel your frustration through the charm."   
  
"Wait, what?! How long have you been able to feel it?"   
  
"Hmmm... Maybe a week and a half now."   
  
"You were getting off with my magic while keeping me sexually frustrated for a week and a half?!" Hakyeon turned his head again and glared at him.   
  
"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose. There wasn't much chance to act on it."   
  
"Right. And bringing Raven to the hilltop?" Hakyeon almost rolled his eyes in added frustration.   
  
"You were the one who said we should bring her along before! Besides, I wanted to take things slow because I didn't want to overwhelm you. But that was the day I started feeling the charm and realized you really wanted to do it."   
  
The frown on Hakyeon's face did not ease up. Taekwoon let go of his hold and spun Hakyeon around so they could face each other.   
  
"Next time, tell me right away if you can feel it." Hakyeon's face was still stern but also flushed with embarrassment. "I can't believe you were aware of how thirsty I’ve been for one and a half week."   
  
Taekwoon just hummed and smiled. He stepped closer to Hakyeon and placed a hand at the back of his neck.   
  
"Don't worry," He whispered before planting a kiss on Hakyeon's forehead. "I was just as thirsty for you." He pressed their bodies together, with Hakyeon backing up against his working table. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hold you too - make you feel as good as I do when I feel your touch through the charm."   
  


A shy smile crept up Hakyeon’s lips. He never thought he would like the idea of someone feeling his charm but there he had Taekwoon telling him how good it felt for him. He placed his hands on either side of Taekwoon’s waist and gripped tightly on the fabric of his clothes before leaning forward for a kiss. Taekwoon met him halfway, nibbling gently on his lips. It took a lot of effort for Hakyeon to keep himself under control. There was a heat bubbling up in his stomach and all he wanted to do was to grind against Taekwoon, but he didn’t want to remember their first time to be something just wild and thirsty. He wanted it to be sweet and passionate - just like Taekwoon. It was bad enough that they were about to do it in his workshop.

Hakyeon pulled back and looked around. There really wasn’t much option in there. He let go of Taekwoon to clear his working table, making sure no potion or candle would be damaged. But then he heard Taekwoon laugh. He turned to face him again, confused at the sudden reaction.

“I am not going to fuck you on your table,” Taekwoon suppressed his chuckles as he walked towards the lower cupboards to pull out some silk.

Hakyeon’s eyes widened in surprise. Of course, Taekwoon would be prepared. “You’ve been trading with the merchants behind my back again, haven’t you?”

“I bought these with my salary,” Taekwoon answered with a pout, as if offended by the accusation. “I swear I didn’t plan to do it here.”

Hakyeon just laughed. He knew Taekwoon well enough by now that he could tell having sex in his workshop had at least been at the back of his mind and had bought the silk as preparation for it.

“Are you okay with that?” Hakyeon asked while watching Taekwoon lay down the fabric on the floor. “Silk is quite expensive, you know? We’ll ruin it.”

“You’re worth every gold and silver spent on these.”

Hakyeon resisted the urge to just jump on Taekwoon right then and there while the latter was fixing the layers and making sure that it was comfortable enough to lie down on. He didn’t even bother to bite back the smile on his face anymore. It was rare for Taekwoon to be the one saying sappy things, but hearing him say such sweet words makes Hakyeon just want to hold him in his arms.

Taekwoon stood up and took two enchanted candles from the table. The first one was made from lavender, used for healing and relaxation, and the second was hibiscus, for strength. He wasn’t sure if the scents would go well with each other but he took them anyway and lit them a few inches away from his makeshift mattress of silk.

He also grabbed a bottle of enchanted massaging oil from one of the upper cupboards and laid it down next to the silk. He wasn't really sure how he and Hakyeon would go about this but he knew they needed that bottle either way.

“Before you say anything, I’m paying for these, so don’t worry. I just want you to feel more relaxed.”

“You don’t have to. I won’t make you pay for that.” Hakyeon slipped his hands around Taekwoon’s neck as soon as they were standing face to face again at the edge of the lovely set up. There was a faint blush on Taekwoon’s prominent cheekbones - something that Hakyeon did not expect to see given how sly Taekwoon had been in preparing for everything. But he guessed Taekwoon was still naturally shy and reserved despite putting up a smooth casanova front. Hakyeon stepped closer, tipping up on his toes a little so he could speak directly into Taekwoon’s ear. He got the effect he desired when he felt Taekwoon obviously shiver as he whispered, “Just make up for it with hard work tonight.”

Taekwoon heaved as he led Hakyeon to sit on the fabric. Both of their faces were flushed red now, yet Hakyeon couldn’t help but giggle in excitement.

There was a hand carding through his soft hair, and Taekwoon had settled on top of his lap while he placed a couple of short but needy kisses on Hakyeon’s lips. 

“Tell me what you want,” Taekwoon spoke ever so softly. He then cupped Hakyeon’s face with one of his hands, tilting his head so that they could meet each other’s eyes. “I’m at your command.”

It took a few seconds before the words sank into Hakyeon. “You mean…”

“Yes,” Taekwoon answered without even letting him finish the question. “I promised you I’ll do everything you want.”

“You don’t have to, Taekwoon.”

“I want to,” Taekwoon’s reply was immediate, letting Hakyeon know he was sure of it. “Tell me what makes you feel good and make me do it.” He pecked lightly on Hakyeon’s forehead again and then trailed down to his nose, ending it with another kiss on the lips. He pressed their foreheads together as he waited for Hakyeon’s response.

Hakyeon took a deep breath. He had never deliberately used his charm to that extent on anyone before and he was scared of what it might do to Taekwoon. But at the same time, there was a speck of thrill blooming inside him at the prospect of a willing subject. “If there’s anything you don’t want to do, you can resist it, right?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon answered, still staring straight into his eyes. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Hakyeon bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He took another deep breath as he felt the weight of Taekwoon’s gaze upon him. When he opened his eyes again, his irises had changed their color to bright yellow, indicating that he was in fact, going to use his magic. He felt Taekwoon almost instantly harden when the latter suddenly pressed their crotches closer.

Hakyeon finally smiled, realizing that Taekwoon was probably already enjoying this. His fingertips felt tingly with magic and he let his hands roam under Taekwoon’s shirt.

Taekwoon must have felt it too because a small shiver passed through his body and Hakyeon could feel goosebumps forming on his skin. He never imagined that he would want to see the effects of his magic, to test how far he could take it. With Taekwoon, Hakyeon felt safe testing it out.

“Tell me how it feels.” Hakyeon whispered. It wasn’t necessary but he let a little bit of his magic out to encourage Taekwoon’s response. Taekwoon’s eyes blinked slowly as the magic tickled at his body. 

“It feels like I’m standing outside right before a storm. It’s like I can feel the electricity in the air through your touch… I can feel you everywhere.” Taekwoon murmured. He looked at Hakyeon with a glimmer of amazement in his eyes. Amazement and ...love.

A wave of emotion surged over Hakyeon and he leaned forward to kiss Taekwoon soundly. Taekwoon’s lips parted for him easily, allowing his tongue to slip inside. Taekwoon reached up to grasp at Hakyeon, holding onto him like a man drowning. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Taekwoon wondered if just a few simple kisses were doing this to him, how was he going to last two seconds when they finally had sex?

Hakyeon must have sensed Taekwoon’s distress because he immediately pulled away, a worried look on his face. 

“Is it too much? Should we stop?”

“No, please,” Taekwoon pouted, gripping at Hakyeon. His pupils were blown with lust and his cheeks were ruddy. To Hakyeon, Taekwoon was a picture of perfection. He nodded and Taekwoon let out a little hum of satisfaction, pulling Hakyeon back in for another kiss. Taekwoon kissed Hakyeon breathless, desperately, as if letting him go was the last thing he wanted to do. However, Hakyeon noticed a tremble in Taekwoon’s legs from where they were pressed together. Pulling back, Hakyeon noted Taekwoon was starting to look like he was seconds from collapsing.

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine I- I’m just feeling a little weak in the knees,” Taekwoon smiled, moving back into Hakyeon’s space. He had always been a little on the lanky side but he considered himself quite physically capable. It was just a little overwhelming is all - the sensation of Hakyeon's magic was driving him crazy and he was breathless from all the kissing.

“You should sit down,” Hakyeon said, placing his hand on Taekwoon’s chest to stop him. Before Taekwoon could protest, Hakyeon’s eyes glowed hotly, his magic reaching out to Taekwoon once again.

“Sit.”

Taekwoon tried to hold back the gasp that was about to escape his lips when he felt the magic intensify, but it turned into a moan instead as he followed Hakyeon's command. As soon as he settled on top of the silk, Hakyeon climbed up on his lap, straddling him between his legs.

"Better?" Hakyeon ran his hands along Taekwoon's thighs, using a little bit of magic to relax the latter's muscles, though he wasn't sure how much of it could counter the effect of the charm.

"Yeah." The corners of Taekwoon's mouth curved into a small smile as he placed a hand at the back of Hakyeon's neck. It was embarrassing that Hakyeon had to take care of him but it was good to see that he was not holding back on using his magic. Other than of course feeling pleasure from it, he really wanted Hakyeon to get comfortable in his own skin, in all his powerful glory, without fear of hurting anyone. Taekwoon pulled him for another kiss, his other hand slipping back under Hakyeon's clothes.

Hakyeon was planning to take things slow to let Taekwoon recover and get used to the sensation of magic first but seeing as the latter didn't seem to need any rest, he kissed back until they were both breathless again, his hands blindly undoing Taekwoon's belt.

When they broke the kiss to catch some breath, he took the chance to give another command, "Take it off."

In Hakyeon's mind, he meant for Taekwoon to strip himself but since he was already pulling Taekwoon's clothes off, the latter just chuckled and reached for Hakyeon's shirt instead. They struggled for a while in their position but in the end, Taekwoon got to raise his hips and kick off his trousers before letting Hakyeon sit on his lap again.

Hakyeon was a little mindful not to stare. Even though he knew he was allowed to take in every inch of Taekwoon's skin - and he wanted to, he timidly kept his eyes on Taekwoon's face, only occasionally wandering to his chest.

But Taekwoon was surprisingly unashamed, hungrily taking in the sight of Hakyeon's bare skin- his meaty thighs, his half-hard manhood, his lean abdomen, his toned chest, up to the beautiful long neck and chiseled jaw. The beauty of his face was something Taekwoon saw everyday and yet at that moment, it was like he was seeing it for the first time, under the dim light of two candles.

"Stop staring," Hakyeon ordered. He had never been naked in front of anyone like this before.

Taekwoon blinked, the charm taking effect for a split second. But he didn't turn away. "I don't want to." He kept sweeping his gaze up and down between Hakyeon's face and thighs.

Hakyeon took a deep breath as Taekwoon's slender fingers caressed the jut of his hips. 

"You're beautiful."

There was something in Taekwoon's eyes as he said those words that just made Hakyeon feel like he was about to melt. His whole body had been feeling heated for a while now, but the way Taekwoon looked at him with so much love and adoration just made his face flush ten times more. It was almost as if his heart was about to burst and the only thing he could do to stop it was to press himself hard against Taekwoon's chest and kiss him again, as if Taekwoon was a safety pin that would prevent him from exploding.

"I love you," Hakyeon whispered in between short kisses. His right hand slipped through the strands of Taekwoon's hair as he unconsciously rolled his hips forward, making the other moan with want.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Cha Hakyeon." Taekwoon panted, his hands gripping Hakyeon's waist tightly as he peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses.

"Show me," Hakyeon ordered. "Touch me."

He didn't say where exactly out loud, but his magic was guiding Taekwoon's hands right where he wanted them. 

The bottle of oil Taekwoon had conveniently placed nearby proved to be useful. Even though Hakyeon could just use his magic to make his first time painless, Taekwoon knew how to save him the effort. After all, if Hakyeon would just pleasure himself with magic, he wouldn't need Taekwoon there. There was still that kind of discomfort of having something inside him, but Hakyeon didn't mind at all. He could only think of how good it felt.

Hakyeon let out a low moan. Tears of pleasure were almost clouding his vision. He held onto Taekwoon's neck like his life depended on it while slightly rocking himself between Taekwoon's fingers and crotch. When he felt the hardness in front of him, he finally let himself look down between Taekwoon's legs.

He couldn't help but bite his lower lip in anticipation.

Taekwoon was still slightly trembling, but not only because he was overwhelmed by magic. He was excited - some part of his body more so than the others. He could feel Hakyeon's magic in every inch of his skin, as if Hakyeon was touching him lovingly despite the deathly embrace around his neck. When Hakyeon looked down, Taekwoon could almost feel actual physical hands around him. He was the one pleasuring Hakyeon with his fingers but he felt like he could climax with just a single look from Hakyeon and it was driving him mad.

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon called, voice a little hoarse. He looked up again to meet Taekwoon's lust-laden gaze. "Do it. I want you."

Taekwoon couldn't be any happier to oblige. He did everything as Hakyeon wanted him to, letting the magic guide him but making extra effort to let Hakyeon experience things he never had before.

It all just felt so, so perfect. Sure, there were some moments of pain and awkwardness. Taekwoon did not move as smoothly and impressively as he wanted to. He even made a blunder when switching positions, but it was perfect, nonetheless. The sensation of the charm always made him feel ecstatic but it got nothing compared to the feeling of being inside Hakyeon. Hearing his moans of pleasure was like music to Taekwoon's ears. Seeing him thrash and writhe, his hair messily sticking onto his sweaty forehead, his glowing eyes half-lidded and his mouth slightly hanging open - it was just breathtakingly beautiful and erotic and Taekwoon could only let his desire take full control of his body.

Hakyeon could barely say anything anymore. He was so overtaken by pleasure that he was so lost into the sensation and even completely forgot about controlling the charm. He could only breathe out Taekwoon's name, clawing on his back as Taekwoon sucked on his neck. He felt things he never knew he was capable of feeling. Taekwoon was touching him in parts of his body that he didn't know he wanted to be touched until it happened. He was holding Hakyeon in a way Hakyeon had never been held. It was the best thing he had ever done in his life. The best moment he ever shared with anyone - and it was with Taekwoon. 

  
  


"I love you," Taekwoon whispered as they lay side by side on the silk-covered floor after the deed was done. He ran a finger across Hakyeon's cheek and then gently pushed the sweat-soaked fringe behind his ear. "I love you so, so much, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon smiled. He was so spent that he barely had the energy to respond but he gathered his all to prop himself up and lie on top of Taekwoon's bare chest. He could still feel the fast beating of heart under the heated skin, his own heart almost syncing in beat. It was so cozy that he could sleep right then and there, with Taekwoon's arms enveloping him while he repeatedly told Hakyeon how much he loved him.

Truthfully, they both lasted shorter than they both expected (and wanted), but the addition of magic into the mix probably had an effect that drove them to the edge so quickly with very little energy left afterwards. 

"Was I loud?" He asked once he felt a little rested enough. His face flushed red once again, but it was not like Taekwoon could see in their position.

"Yeah," he chuckled in response. He didn't expect it to be the first thing Hakyeon would say. "Raven probably woke up and knew what we were doing."

"Omygod," Hakyeon buried his face onto Taekwoon's chest, eyes closing out of cringe and embarrassment. 

Taekwoon could feel his eyelashes flick against his skin. "Even if you weren't, Raven probably would have woken up the moment the charm went berserk. It's probably all over the house now."

"At least she didn't see us," Taekwoon tried to comfort, though half-teasing. The cat was wise enough to know that her humans had needs and desires she'd rather not see in action.

"Just rest for a bit," he added as he gave Hakyeon's shoulder soothing pats. "Take your time to recover before you take care of the charm." Taekwoon offered to carry him back to their room but Hakyeon dismissed it with a soft laugh.

"You take care of yourself, grandpa. Your bones would crack if you carry me all the way up the stairs."

"Is that a challenge?" Taekwoon frowned.

"No, it's a fact." Hakyeon giggled. "I'm alright. You don't have to worry. I feel a little sore but it's nothing a little magic can't take care of. You can get me some healing salve tomorrow if I don't get up from bed, though."

"Hmmm, okay" Taekwoon hummed as he planted a kiss on top of Hakyeon's head. "Have I said I love you, by the way?"

Hakyeon bit back a smile. He raised his head from where he lay and looked up. His chin was poking where it rested near Taekwoon' collarbone. "No, I don't think you have?"

"Okay," Taekwoon stretched his neck to reach for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

^_^

**-=o0o=-**

“Long time no see!”

“Hongbin!” Hakyeon jumped off the ledge board as the familiar face approached. He wasn’t expecting any of the merchants that day so he was just sitting by the porch playing with Raven when he heard horse hooves approaching.

“Taekwoonnie! Hongbin’s back!” He yelled, barely turning his head towards the door and instead just running directly to hug Hongbin.

It was a bit of a surprise for Hongbin, since Hakyeon had always been cautious of touching him - not that he minded getting a hug. 

“Hey!” Taekwoon emerged from the house.

“Hey yourself,” Hongbin smiled as he let go of Hakyeon.

“How have you been?” Hakyeon stepped back to give way to Taekwoon, who also gave a quick hug.

“How was your trip? Did you get a new gem?” Taekwoon had slipped an arm around Hakyeon’s shoulder almost as soon as he parted with Hongbin.

Hongbin squinted as he stepped back to stare at the couple. He knew some confessions must have been made while he was gone, and he wasn’t really surprised to see them acting all touchy and sweet, but there was something strange that he couldn’t pinpoint.

“Yeah,” he pulled up his sleeve and showed a new bracelet with red gems glimmering around his wrist.

“Oh, is it ruby?” Hakyeon asked as he leaned to take a closer look.

“Yeah. He said using birthstones are effective because it’s more compatible with the user’s energy.” Suddenly, Hongbin realized why he was feeling strange. He took off his bracelet and grabbed Taekwoon’s hand to give it to him.

“Why are you giving this to me? Where’s my old bracelet?”

“Hush,” Hongbin just raised a finger to shut him up. He then leaned closer towards Hakyeon and squinted further.

“W-what are you doing?” Hakyeon didn’t step away but he did lean back, a faint blush spreading across his face.

“Hey,” Taekwoon suddenly grabbed Hongbin’s shoulder and pulled him back. Another reversed dejavu, he thought, as he remembered the last time he saw Hongbin was the day he violently pulled Hakyeon away from him.

“Sorry,” Hongbin chuckled. “I wasn’t trying to do anything.” He took his bracelet back from Taekwoon’s hand and wore it again. “I just thought it was strange that I don’t feel your charm anymore.”

“You don’t?” Hakyeon stared at him wide-eyed.

“Even when you took off the bracelet?” Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon closer to himself, a slight hint of possessiveness on his tone.

“No. Not a lick of the charm anywhere.”

“Maybe the resistance gems still work even if someone else is holding it?”

“Nah,” Hongbin pursed his lips as he stared back and forth between Hakyeon and Taekwoon. “Have you been using your charm?”

“I…”

The blush on Hakyeon’s face was enough answer. 

“Figures,” Hongbin chuckled again. “Apparently, you belong to an even rarer type of enchanters. Your body continuously produces a great deal of the charm, so if you don’t use it, it just overflows.”

“So if I use it more, there won’t be any leak?”

“I guess?”

No wonder he didn't have to suppress much of the charm after doing it with Taekwoon. They thought it would have leaked to every corner of the house but there was barely any to pick up after he was done resting at the workshop. 

It was something he never considered doing, and something no one told him before. His family never had any problem with the charm even if they almost never used it. But now, knowing that he can use the charm and get a better control of it made Hakyeon really happy. He glanced at Taekwoon. The way the latter bit his lower lip to conceal his smile told Hakyeon he was very much willing to keep being the charm recipient.

“Did my father tell you this?” 

“Yeah. I told him how my old gem shattered into pieces.”

Hakyeon sucked in his cheeks. The idea of Taekwoon’s father hearing things about him made him feel a little jittery.

Taekwoon held out his hand. “My bracelet?”

“I don’t have it.”

“What?”

“He said if you want it back, you should go get it yourself.”

“What?!” Taekwoon gaped at Hongbin, and then rolled his eyes. “Why did you just leave it with him?!”

“It’s not like I had a choice. He wouldn’t have made me a new one if I didn’t. Besides, what’s so wrong about going to get it yourself? Your mom misses you too.”

Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon, who had been staring at him with a sad look in his eyes, as if already expecting him to bid goodbye. It annoyed Taekwoon a little, because it wasn’t like he had any plans of leaving Hakyeon just to get back a bracelet that he didn’t need and did not originally belong to him in the first place. Even if he did go home to visit his parents, he would definitely go back to Hakyeon.

Hongbin sighed. “He said take Hakyeon-hyung with you.” The other two turned their heads at him, both cat-eyed faces gaping in surprise.

“What? Me?”

“Yep. He wants to meet you.”

“Be… Because of my magic, right?”

Hongbin shrugged with a smile. “Who knows?”

Hakyeon turned to face Taekwoon again, panic all over his face. Taekwoon was just as surprised and the thought of bringing Hakyeon home made him nervous, but he also thought he was bound to do it sooner or later. He also found Hakyeon’s panic kind of cute and he couldn’t help but giggle at how his father would probably dote on Hakyeon.

“Anyway, I didn't bring any goods for trade today. I just wanted to drop by to say hello,” Hongbin reached out to pat Hakyeon’s head. When he faced Taekwoon again, his smile was a little more smug. “I won’t ask how you guys have been doing because I’m pretty sure you’ve been enjoying yourselves.”

Taekwoon attempted to kick him on the foot but he managed to dodge while laughing. He ran up to his horse again and prepared to leave. “I’ll go check if I can get you guys some transport so you can travel back to your town faster. I’ll be back tomorrow with some trinkets from my trip. Let’s have that lunch that didn’t push through last time.”

Hakyeon just waved goodbye with a smile while Taekwoon yelled for Hongbin to bring more food as his horse galloped away from them. 

“So…” Taekwoon smirked as soon as Hongbin was gone from their sight. “Now that we’re alone… Wanna use that excess charm?”

Hakyeon chuckled. “There’s no excess right now though. Hongbin didn’t feel anything,” Hakyeon leaned close and touched Taekwoon’s face.

“Well, prevention is better than cure, right?”

There was a loud purr behind them and they both turned to find Raven sitting on the ledge board with… a blatantly judging look on her face. “I’d like to remind you guys that you’re not actually alone.”

Hakyeon giggled and let go of Taekwoon. Instead, he walked back to the porch to pick up Raven.

Taekwoon hissed as he watched his lover and his cat go back inside the house. After a few more seconds of just standing there and scratching the back of his ear in frustration, he ran after Hakyeon and slung an arm around his waist. 

“I knew that hilltop house would be useful.”


End file.
